


Bond

by thecookiemomma



Series: Chain of Command [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: The two men finally get to bond.





	Bond

“So, how do you want to do this?”  John Patrick Shepphard lay back on their shared bed and sighed.  “What did Momma Mitchell say?” 

“The usual. She’d really like it if we’d do it there in Kansas, but they’ve planned for every contingency.  They’ll all carpool out here. Every damn one of ‘em.”  That kind of got John’s eyes widening. 

“All of ‘em?”  His eyes blinked, and he sat up. “Bivouac?”  His mind was already spinning. 

“On their own dime. We don’t have to do anything but get hitched.”  Cam smiled sunnily, and John had to grin himself. “So, here or there? It’s totally up to us.”

“Well, it won’t be an issue for my family. None of them replied.”  John threw his arm across his eyes. 

“None of ‘em?  Sure you won’t let me go whip ‘em with a rusty pole?” Cam scowled, miming a whipping motion.

John chuckled. “Paperwork, Shaft.”  He sighed.  “We have to focus.  Pros and cons, Cam.” 

“Pros of going to Kansas. Cheaper for the family, more locals could come, like Old Man Witherspoon.  It’s not actually that far to drive, and the SG folks could maybe beam there… like my team.”  He ticked the points off on his fingers.  “Cons bein’ the opposite.  It is a travel, Old Man Jaffa can’t go without a lot of security, and locals here can’t come, like more than just …”  He frowned. “Who you gonna want to come from SGC?” 

“Your team, mostly. Maybe Siler and a couple others. You?”

“’Bout the same.”  Cam shrugged. 

“So, Kansas?”  John lowered his arm and sat up, wanting to get into planning.  “It’d be easier on Frank.”  Yes, he knew it was incongruous to call Wendy “Momma Mitchell” and call Frank by his first name. 

“Would. Didn’t think about that.”  Cam looked sheepish. “Daddy said he’d be willin’ to come, but it’s only about 7 hours, so they’d drive, and he’d be in a piss poor mood.  Yeah, Kansas.  We’ll beam folks in from the Oddessy. Sure Carter won’t mind.”  He ran a hand through his hair. “Ok.  Location figured out. What next?”  They sat together, nearly touching, taking notes and making decisions.  Since they didn’t have much time and they had already committed to each other as much as they felt they needed to, the planning went quickly.  John posted his notes into an email and sent it to everybody who needed to know.  Having settled everything, they snuggled together, content and happy.  They fell asleep waiting for what the next day would bring.

 

* * *

The day dawned bright and clear.   The Stargate contingent had beamed in to a closed building in Ashburn and traveled en masse out to the Mitchell’s house. 

John woke up curled around Cam. They had decided to disregard the tradition of not seeing each other the night before since neither of them were women and this was a bonding instead of being a marriage. There were different traditions that applied with a bonding than a marriage. 

They stood facing each other in their dress blues, General O’Neill presiding over them.  “Do you both promise to honor each other, to keep the colors strong, the heart bound, and walking together for the rest of your days?”

“I promise to honor my bond, to keep the colors strong, and walk beside my mate for the rest of my days. I promise to keep him first, to cherish him always, and prefer him above any other until death breaks the bond.”  Cam repeated the words first, and then John echoed it.

As John finished the words, Jack set his hand on their joined hands, and Daniel walked up to add his.  Together, they intoned the next line. “May your bond mature, your health remain strong, and your hands remain joined until the end of time.”  As they spoke the traditional blessing, John shivered, and looked deep into Cam’s eyes.  Something snapped. It wasn’t anything mystical or weird, but both men knew something had changed.  It was different than John’s marriage to Nancy, and deeper than he and Cam had ever been. 

“I am yours, and you are mine.”  He spoke the next words. 

“I am yours, and you are mine.”  Cam echoed. 

“Gentlemen, you may now seal your bond with a kiss.”  Jack and Daniel stepped back as Jack spoke, and John leaned in to kiss his bonded mate for the first time.  

They pulled apart and sighed at the same time. “Shaft,” John grinned, slinging his arm around his bonded mate’s waist. 

“Guru.”  His mate replied in kind.  “Let’s do this thing.”  They turned to meet their family and walked out of the garden to the barn that was doubling as a reception hall. 

There were chuckles and cheers that followed them. 

 

*  *  *

After all of the reception, the speeches, the drinking and dancing, the two men stepped into their hotel room and took off their covers.  “This went much better than I thought,” John admitted.

“Did you feel that?”  Cam stepped right into John’s space.  “When O’Neill and Jackson gave us their blessing?  It felt like the last tumbler clickin’ in granny’s old lock.” 

John shook his head, grinning.  He loved his mate’s funny sayings.  They had lifted him out of a funk many times throughout the years.  “I felt it, Shaft.  I felt it.”  He leaned into settle his hands on Cam’s chest, unbuttoning the dress blues with abandon.

Cam began reciprocating, both men deftly stripping the other in a dance they’d done only a few times before. Most of the time, they didn’t wear their class As at the same time, and when they did, they usually weren’t celebratory occasions.  Tonight was their bonding night.  They would never have another. 

“Should we?”  Cam asked as they stood within each other’s arms, hands stroking and touching.  “You want it hard and fast, or take your time?” 

“I want to take my sweet time touching every other part of you, Cameron Francis, and then when I’m balls-deep inside of you, I want to slam our marks together and ride.”  

“Never done it that way before, Guru.” Cam whispered, his eyes darkening with lust.

“Well, while we’re bonded, I want to find every single way I can bring you off. With the marks, without them, the marks covered and hidden, on display for everyone to see…”  Words trailed off as he started nuzzling Cam’s neck, chuckling as his bonded mate shivered. 

“Yeah. Let’s get right on that, Johnny. Let’s do that.”  Cam leaned back to let him have access. 

They kissed and touched, moving to the bed. With the ease of complete awareness of each other, they spent their time enjoying their love.  When John finally slid inside of Cam’s body, the two men laid their marks together and the world began to white out as a cycle of lust, love, and euphoria ratcheted between the two men.   Shaking and sliding, they came hard. 

“Mine.”  John grabbed his mate with both arms, holding him tight.  “Fuck, Cam, that was…”

“Yeah, Johnny. I don’t know what that was, but _damn_.”  They cleaned up and lay together, panting and sated. “I love you so much, Guru,” Cam sighed, and John knew it was a rare thing.

“Love you too, old man.”  John chuckled at the half-hearted slap he got for his jibe, and curled around his bonded mate, falling asleep. 


End file.
